Relaxation
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: L is finding the Kira case to be very stressful, and Light decides he's going to help the detective relax. But what will result from his attempts? Plz r&r, LxLight


A/N: I haven't been doing stories in this category for very long (not even a month yet) but I'm already feeling incredibly stressed by them. Unlike the category I USUALLY write for this one is a lot more difficult. Even though I don't think I'm very good at yaoi stuff LxLight stuff makes it so much harder only because it seems like there's only so much you can do with them without making them OOC, and I'm not one to go into OOC stuff when I know I can do better than that. Sorry for the randomness, that just dawned on me when I was watching the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it sadly, though sometimes I wish I did so L wouldn't have had to die… anyway, no suing me please!

Title: Relaxation

L sat behind his computer, his fingers viciously typing away as he charted information and contemplated data all at once.

Despite all of this nothing seemed to make sense.

He exhaled a slow and even breath while letting his fingers rest as to not call attention to himself. Something was wrong here, he knew it, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

No matter what he did and what he added he couldn't find a connection from the evidence to any single person, a team, or even to a corporation anymore.

With another even exhale he stood up from his seat and pulled on the chain that connected both he and Light.

The teen looked up, the light from the computer he sat at made his brown orbs glow and sparkle with confusion, "Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"Come on, Light-kun." Without saying anymore the distraught detective walked away; he heard Light following him without questioning further so he wasn't suddenly pulled from the chair.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked once they were out of the room where the rest of the task force was.

"To the kitchen, I need cake."

Light sighed, "again?"

"Yes." He said unenthusiastically.

Light eyed the detective, finding it off that he would just stop there without adding on any type of comment about how it would help him think, or even about how good he thought it was.

Instead the detective's voice had sounded dead and even more monotone than usual.

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm fine, why?" His coal black eyes moved to Light's.

"You seem, well… not like yourself."

L's eyes moved away from him in order to point back in front of him, "I assure you, I'm just fine."

As they walked into the kitchen Light leaned against the counter to wait while the detective looked through the fridge that consisted of mainly sweets for something to satisfy his cravings.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid,' L thought to himself, 'maybe I'm not letting myself see any connection from all of the data because I already made the mistake of putting all of my thought into thinking that Light was Kira.'

He pulled out a piece of chocolate cake and began to silently eat it with his eyes inconspicuously stealing glances at Light. 'But now… who is Kira now?'

"Ryuzaki." Came Watari's voice over the speaker that sat on the counter.

L, coming back from his thoughts hadn't even realized how quiet it had been since the older man's voice had broken it, "yes, what is it?" He asked as he took another bite.

"I've just received word that an inmate in one of the city's jails committed suicide earlier today. He left a note and the officials thought it could be connected somehow to this case so they sent it to me. I sent up to the task force members and to your computer."

"Alright, thank you Watari." L said as he finished his cake and placed the plate in the sink.

"Back to work then." Light suddenly said, probably to break the uneasy silence that had formed between them.

"Yes." L merely said before once again falling into his thoughts and allowing himself to numbly walk on. 'There is another Kira out there, I'm nearly 87 sure of it. I don't even have to see that letter and I know that this proves it. At the moment there's no way Light can be Kira, he's been around me at all times so there's no way he could have committed these murders. So that only means there's someone else out there with Kira's powers. But who?"

He sighed, trying to calm down, 'why am I so worked up over this? This is just a case, a very hard case. It's just a very hard puzzle in which I don't have all the piece I need yet. But why can't I find them? Or find any direction as to where those pieces could be? (1) I was taught to do this my entire life, I was trained to be able to figure this out! So why can't I see it?' His fist unconsciously clenched at his side; a result of the frustration flowing through him.

As they entered into the room where the rest of the task force was he found them all around the couch area; a piece of paper in Matsuda's hand.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, Watari sent up this note that the victim wrote before he took his life." Matusda explained as they walked over. "Take a look."

L took the paper from Matsuda and took his normal position on the couch, pulling his knees up closer to him as he began to read:

I can't stand this anymore. Any situation for me has been lost in this constant paranoia. Maybe this is how Kira kills people, he forces criminals into enough paranoia about whether they'll be killed or not till they kill themselves. Kira is too strong of an opponent for any of us, even L. I'm better off dead anyway, the officials here would have killed me soon enough anyway and since Kira is taking too long to find me why not assist him? Right now I'm contemplating life and wondering whether any of us even deserve it at all. All of us are sinners after all, we all deserve what Kira is bringing upon us. Could we all repent, I don't think so. Although, this may be a form of repentance, taking ourselves out for our sins. No one can say we're selfish if we do it. You, who thinks that what Kira is doing is wrong and that this should all stop, you are worse than he is. Open your minds and accept what is going on. Ultimately, when you think about it this is the only real way. From life and into death. I find my way into nothingness quicker than expected. No longer will I suffer behind these metal bars for my sins. Damnation take me, it's better than life after all. Mother don't cry. Everything is alright now.

'It looks like a normal suicide note. But we know Kira can control the victims actions before they die; we also know that he's already conducted experiments to know if he can do these kinds of things. So is he toying with us? Is this only a coincidence that he mentions Kira, and nothing more than that?'

"So, Ryuzaki," Soichiro Yagami started, "what did you find in it?"

L looked it over again with his eyes ripping apart each word and each phrase as he tried to see if there was anything in it.

He was shocked at what he discovered.

"I…" He shook his head, "I can't be sure at the moment," he put the letter down, "so here's what we're going to do. We're pausing everything else for today in order to focus on this because there may be a deep message in this that Kira wants up to find. So what I'm proposing is that everyone leave for today to take a break from the case, Light and I will review the letter and look into the victim and such then we'll meet tomorrow morning and see where we're at." L praised his wonderful lying ability.

"Leave?" Matsuda said, "but with all of us here we could find the message quicker."

L's dark eyes slipped closed for only a moment, "that may be true but we're all so stressed from this that it'll leave more opportunities for us to miss something if we just continue on today. Besides, it'll be good for you to see your families, especially you, Yagami-san."

He looked back at the detective superintendant who had a hard expression on his face, but behind it L could see the fatigue that was raking both his body and his mind.

"Right," he finally said with a heavy sigh, "it won't hurt us to simply take a break for a night and start again tomorrow with fresh eyes."

After a long moment of silence the other members of the task force nodded and left. L's dark eyes followed them till the door closed and he was left with only Light.

He stood up and made his way silently out to a window to gaze out at the city; all the while feeling Light's brown eyes on him.

"Ryuzaki what did you really see in that letter?" Light finally asked.

The detective looked over, confused.

"Well," Light began to elaborate, "it's not like you to look at a piece of evidence and not see at least something, nor has it ever been your style, as long as I've known you anyway, to let the others go early. So I was just wondering what it was that you saw, what in it brought you to make that move."

L watched Light for a long moment of silence as he contemplated his choices. He couldn't exactly lie again because Light was clever enough to see through it with ease, but then again telling the truth would show a sign of weakness.

The detective finally looked back out the window to the city that lay around them, "I didn't see anything, Light. I couldn't find a single thing in it. So how are we supposed to work without at least something to start from?" The last question was put in such a way that he wasn't exactly expecting an answer.

Light's expression changed to confusion, "maybe you didn't see anything because there is nothing to find and it's not from Kira after all."

"No, it has to be from him but I just can't see anything he's encoded in it as easily as I've been able to do in the past." His fingers rose and began to rub at his left temples.

Light watched this for a long minute, then smiled, "you're just stressed."

"Stressed?"

"Yeah, probably more than any of us too. Take your own advice and just relax for a while; you can just start again tomorrow."

"Relax? No, I have to keep working, Light-kun. It's my job to solve this case; so long as I'm not working on it other people will be killed."

"Kira will continue to kill people no matter how hard you work; the only way to stop it is to catch him. Besides, it won't kill you to just not think about it for a little bit."

The detective wanted to debate it, he wanted to say that all he could ever think about was this case. But for some odd reason the thought of just letting Kira slip from his thoughts for even a single moment seemed too good to pass up.

Finally he sighed, "so what am I supposed to do now if I don't have the case to work on?"

Light smiled and took hold of the chain between them and began pulling the confused detective behind him, "come on, I have an idea."

"What's the idea, Light-kun?" He asked with true curiosity.

Light's sparkling brown eyes turned back to him, a small grin on his face, "just trust me."

L sighed and allowed himself to be pulled along through the building till finally the teen was leading him towards the room that they shared.

The detective felt his heart slamming against his chest in pure nervousness as he looked around the room as though he had never been in it before.

Light finally turned to him, "okay, take off your shirt and lie on your stomach."

L's already widened eyes seemed to grow in size even more if it was possible, "Light-kun?" He asked in a shocked tone.

A smile grew on Light's face when he saw the other's face, "just trust me, Ryuzaki."

L's features were still obviously tense; all emotions were gone from his face, and his eyes were locked on Light. But finally with a silent exhale he pulled the soft material up over his head and let it fall to the floor; he suddenly felt completely self-conscious having Light see him.

He moved to the bed and complied with the rest of Light's request.

Light looked on with a smile gracing his lips as he watched L's body remain just as tense and nervous as ever. It was something he hadn't seen often, and never for this long.

And then, before he gave L the chance to question him further he moved quickly till he was over him; his les on either side of L's thin, lithe body.

"Light?" He tone was still in shock as his head turned just enough for his black eyes to meet Light's brown ones, black hair falling before the detective's face. "Just relax, Ryuzaki, and like I've been telling you just trust me."

L's eyes narrowed, "how exactly am I supposed to trust the person I suspect to be Kira; especially when he's over top of me."

"I thought we'd already went over this, today you're not thinking about the Kira case. I'm simply your friend who's trying to help you relax for once."

L watched him for another long minute then finally let his head fall to the pillow; hoping that his curiosity about this didn't really end up killing him as the saying suggested.

Light grinned down to the exposed back, to the skin that begged to be touched. The detective looked so vulnerable in this situation, and so pliable, as though he would bend to whatever Light told him to do now.

The mere thought of it was so much different than L's normal appearance that silently demanded the attention. Light began to wonder, was that all just a façade he put on for people in order to hide his vulnerability and his innocence from the rest of the world?

The teen was nearly convinced that this was the case and as he decided that, he unconsciously knew that he wanted to see as much of this real L as he possibly could.

With only a simple moment's hesitation he finally let his hands fall to the detective's soft skin on his shoulders, kneading on the muscles and coaxing them into relaxation.

"What…?" L's voice trailed off as his brow contorted into confusion, but at that moment he had no will to make Light stop. The feeling of the teen's soft and perfect hands touching his flesh seemed almost too good to believe.

"It's a massage," the teen stated, "haven't you ever had one?"

L shook his head as much as he could while letting his eyes slip closed; he was falling in love with this feeling.

"Oh, well hopefully this will help."

L merely gave a small nod. He knew that if he laid here long enough and if Light continued to rub his hands along his skin he would soon fall asleep in the comfort of it all.

That is, if he didn't act on his impulses first.

The teen's experienced hands traveled down his back, massaging the flesh almost enough to gain a noticeable reaction from the detective.

As Light's hands moved down and continued in the actions he noticed the L seemed to move into the touch and had to smile at it. He didn't understand why, but he enjoyed the thought of knowing he could get this kind of reaction out of him.

But he wanted to know why; he wanted to know why he liked the feeling of L beneath him, feeling the warmth of his smooth skin on his hands, and knowing that he was in control over this situation.

"Light-kun?"

The teen came back to himself to realize that his hands had stopped on L's back and the detective was now looking back at him, confused. "Oh, uh, sorry."

He looked away from L's entrancing eyes and down to his work, he felt as though he might just lose himself in those endless eyes and do something he may regret if he continued to stare at him.

"No."

Light stopped as he felt the other begin to move and he himself moved to he was no longer over top of him but beside the detective. He observed the nervous expression that was lacing his every feature; the look made him appear twice as innocent as before. "Ryuzaki?"

Immediately after speaking the name the detective grabbed Light's shirt and pulled him forward, their eyes locked once before their lips met.

L's hands were shaking, his eyes slowly slipped closed and he begged any god that was out there to let this go over okay.

But Light, on the other hand, was left in shock. Part of him knew he just wanted to let the world fall away and wrap his arms around the thin man before him then let anything happen.

But the other part of him was in control of the impulsive side.

In one swift motion he shoved L back from him, and before the detective could even give him a confused look Light hit him across the face, throwing him to the floor. But because of the chain Light was dragged down too.

"Light…" L said in a smaller voice than Light had ever heard before, it made his heart clench with guilt in his chest.

Though, a burning hatred was filling the teen's body, partly at the detective but mostly somewhere else that he wasn't sure of… maybe at himself.

"What are you thinking?" Light shouted, "how the hell could you… you can't… you…" his hatred was chocking him of his words and of any clear thoughts at all.

"Tell me, Light."

"You can't like me like that!" He shouted loudly.

L remained silent, his heart felt broken and barely hanging in his chest anymore.

When the detective continued to say nothing and watch the teen, Light growled and hit him once again. He raised his hand to throw another punch but when he looked at L he could still pick out the innocence and the vulnerability in his now mainly scared looking black eyes.

Part of him had to admit though; L did a good job at attempting to hide all of it with his usual blank, unemotional façade.

Finally he let out an even breath and held up his wrist, "get these off me now!" The tone in his voice left no room for L to comment about how he couldn't because he still suspected him to be Kira.

The detective looked down as his hand retrieved the key for the handcuffs from his back pocket and slowly undid the handcuff that was around his own wrist instead of Light's.

When the metal cuff fell off Light didn't wait for him to undo the one on his wrist, he instantly moved as far away from L as far as he could, exiting out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

'What was he thinking?' Light thought to himself as he stormed away down the hall, not even caring that the chain was dangling down beside him. 'He can't, there's no way! This has to be a trick of some kind, some way for him to figure out whether or not I'm Kira.'

He stopped only after he had walked a fair distance from the room; he looked back once, 'but if he was then he was playing the part very well.' He began thinking about the way L's lips had felt so soft and so nervous, almost worried that Light would reject him the way he ultimately had.

'But what if he really meant it?' He instantly shook off the thought of it, 'there's no way… I'm his suspect and maybe his friend but I can't see him thinking anything more than that.' He sighed, unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

Meanwhile, with L, he had picked himself up and made his way to the balcony that was outside. 'I'm an idiot,' he thought after a long nearly ten minutes of numb silence, 'why would I even try something like that? Light-kun is simply too perfect for him to ever like me the way I do towards him.'

The embarrassment alone was enough to make him wonder, as he gazed down to the pavement, if it would really hurt if he hit it.

He sighed as he brought his gaze up to the buildings and beyond them, 'I guess this means we'll be back to not talking. We'll work on the case and that's it.' The thought alone killed him inside.

But just then, as the detective was about to turn and head inside he heard the glass door slide open and instantly his body tensed up. There was only one person it could really be.

"Ryuzaki." Light said casually as he made his way over to the black metal railing that L was also leaning against. It took every ounce of will in the detective's body to not steal a glance at the teen, to read his body language and see if he should prepare himself to possibly be hit again.

"Light." He said simply instead.

He listened as Light sighed heavily and turned his towards him after a very tense moment of silence; with gentle hands he took L's wrist. L didn't question Light to spare himself of saying the wrong thing and setting the teen off again.

Light took the empty handcuff and once again attached it to the questioning detective.

"Light-kun?" He asked hesitantly, he wasn't even sure if he could use the honorific anymore.

But Light didn't answer him; instead he took L's hands and brought them to his cheeks with his own hands; he guided the back of the detective's fingers across his skin and let his eyes close.

L watched him for a long moment in silence, wondering what had caused the teen to be so completely opposite of the way he had been almost twenty minutes ago. But he was finding that his words were locked in his throat.

"Ryuzaki… I'm… I apologize for before, I just freaked. I didn't mean to… no, that's not right." He looked incredibly confused by his own words as his eyes opened and looked down at the ground, obviously trying to re-word himself in order to make more sense.

"Just say it, Light-kun." L said slowly and evenly in order to control his actions.

Light sighed and let the detective's hands fall back to his side when he let them go. He stepped forward and took L's face in his hands; his grasp was as gentle as possible.

L stared back, confused.

The teen began to move closer and L could feel his heart quicken once again in his chest, somehow it had mended itself from before. "Light?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry for before, I wasn't sure, but now I am. I'm taking a risk here, Ryuzaki, you're holding my heart now so don't drop it." Then he pressed his lips to L's, his grip on the detective's face tightening ever so slightly.

But his lips were softer, giving the detective the opportunity to reject him just as he had done earlier.

L was in a state of shock the moment he felt the teen's lips on his own, he froze on the spot and his mind clouded over, unable to think any thoughts or even wonder what he should be doing. His nerves rose to the surface and again he began to plead that this be real.

Finally, his eyes slipped closed and instinctively his arms wrapped around Light, bringing him closer as if unconsciously assuring Light that he wouldn't hurt him.

Light's hands moved from where they had been holding L in place, one to travel down to the detective's hands and interlocked their fingers.

L instantly held on to him feeling as though if he didn't he would fall away into the pleasure of having the teen so close to him. But as he thought about it again he found that he wouldn't mind being lost in the pleasure so long as Light was there with him. Any place would be perfect as long as the teen was there.

Lights other hand moved up into the thick mass of black hair, entangling his fingers in it and feeling as though he never wanted to move from the place.

The teen could taste the sweets of chocolate on the detective when his lips parted and their tongues met. He pulled L closer to him, trying to squeeze out any air that could be putting space between them, he was officially addicted; he needed more.

After a long moment L pulled away for air but Light remained just as close to him, their foreheads touched and their lips lingered close together. Light's brown eyes opened, suddenly seeming ten shades brighter, and met L's deep coal ones.

"Ryuzaki?" He asked, unable to place the emotion that had captured L's every feature, making his hands slightly shake even as Light tried to cease it. The vulnerability and innocence had returned to his eyes.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L asked in an exhaled breath.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

L looked over Light's expression; he could see the longing and the love that seemed to be in every perfect line, in his eyes and even in the gentle way that his hands held him. It was at that moment that he knew that what he was feeling was not just some trick to get closer to Light, nor was it simple lust.

What he was feeling was love.

"I love you, Light-kun; I was just thinking about that." He said; looking into Light's eyes once more, their lips just barely touching as the detective spoke.

"That's good," Light said with a small grin, "because I love you too." They kissed once again for another long, and loving moment before Light pulled back.

"So," he said, "did I help you relax at least a little bit today?"

L looked down for a brief second before looking back at Light, "yes, just a little. But I think I've thought of a way that you could be of more assistance."

Light gave him a look of confusion.

"Just trust me." L said as he took Light's hand and began to pull him back towards the bedroom.

The End.

A/N: Okay, finally this story is done! I've had this idea in mind for so long and as I was doing it I kept thinking that I wouldn't finish it. But the ideas just kept coming so I kept writing and then BAM, all these pages came out! So in the end I guess I'm satisfied with how it came out.

1: When I wrote this I instantly thought of Near; it sounds so much like something he would say instead of L. But at the time it just kind of summed up what he was thinking so I kept it in since it sounded good as well.

NOTE: In the beginning concerning the note: I meant to get back to it and have L find it the next day, but as I continued I found I wanted to end it there. But there IS a message in the note, so see if you can find it and let me know what you find. I'll probably make a note of who got it right in the next one-shot or dedicate the next one-shot to them if there's not many people. Who knows.

Please review!

_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
